


Some Things Are Meant To Be

by miraculousjayden



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Mentioned Plagg and Tikki, adrinette's first date, also no akuma attacks i just want them to have a good time and have fun without being disturbed, btw they dont know eachothers identity, just adrinette fluff, just pure fluff, the gorilla just wants these two to have a good time, they poke and tease eachother one minute and then become flustered the next by eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 19:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19774531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousjayden/pseuds/miraculousjayden
Summary: Adrien and Marinette's first date! Both just hope things go smoothly.And a dance by the Seine.





	Some Things Are Meant To Be

“Marinette!” Tikki exclaims, flying up to her chosen. “Marinette, you're going to be late for your date with Adrien if you don't finish up soon.”

“Oh, Tikki, I know, but, but I just want to make sure everything is perfect. This is my first real date with him and-” Marinette continues to ramble on when Tikki flew up cutting her off.

“Shh, it's okay, Marinette,” Tikki soothes. “You know Adrien isn't expecting perfection. He just wants you to be yourself and whatever is most comfortable for you. I don't doubt he will appreciate the effort, but it's also Adrien. He'll adore you know matter how you dress or do your hair.” She gently pats Marinette on the cheek for extra assurance. Tikki knew Marinette was in a bundle of nerves, it was her first date with Adrien and the girl had been excited for days. But she didn't want her chosen to freak out and not enjoy herself. Which is what she should do.

Marinette takes a three deep breathes. She smiles at her kwami, cupping her and giving Tikki a kiss on her head. “Thank you, Tikki. I'm just, super nervous, and excited. Y'know.” 

She walks over to her mirror to adjust her hair one last time. For her date with Adrien she decided to go with a simple bun. Cute but elegant.

Tikki giggles, “Don't worry, Marinette, you look amazing, I'm sure you will have Adrien's jaw dropping when he sees you!!” she flutters around Marinette, excited and happy for her. 

Hearing Tikki's words Marinette couldn't help but feel the tips of ears heating up. She had spent the day before and last night video chatting with Alya deciding on what to wear for her date. 

One last twirl in front of her mirror before heading down to the bakery. Her and Adrien decided he would pick her there and the two (and of course The Gorilla) would go from there. They hadn't really spoken what to do, they'd figure they would figure it out on the day and go from there.

Pleased with her and outfit Marinette grabbed her purse, opening it allowing Tikki to zoom in, and then shutting it before making her way down to the bakery. 

\--

Downstairs Tom was busy making a fresh batch of cookies (making sure to grab a few for Tikki) while Sabine was at the register helping a customer and ringing them up.

“Here you go and I hope you enjoy them!” Sabine bid the customer goodbye with a friendly wave and smile. 

She turned towards her daughter and couldn't help but coo.

“Marinette, sweetie, you look absolutely stunning,” Sabine says, stepping towards Marinette to take her hands. “Doesn't she, Tom?”

Tom came out from the stove, wiping his hands on his apron, he approached his wife. “Of course she does, darling!” Tom cheers, wrapping an arm around his arm around Sabine. 

Marinette felt giddy from her parents praise and she couldn't resist doing a twirl for them, giggling as they clapped.  
Immediately they stopped when the doorbell chimed and in stepped a certain someone. Who froze upon seeing Marinette in her outfit and witnessing her twirl.

A gasp caused Marinette's head to snap towards the door and she felt her cheeks warm up. Had he really seen that? 

–

Adrien stood frozen near the entrance, a bouquet of flowers clenched in his hands. He had been preparing himself all morning for this date. Adrien knew Marinette was cute, smart, talented, and beautiful. But after seeing her twirl in her outfit, and as cliché as it sounds, he had his breath momentarily stolen.

She was too adorable for words. 

He could hear Plagg in his jacket snickering at his loss of words, but he'd say it was worth it. Just how could you not be enamored by her.

Steadying his breath and running a shaky hand his through his, he smiled and approached the shocked still girl. Adrien guess he hadn't meant to see it. 

Adrien now stood before Marinette, with caution he extended the bouquet to her slowly, not wanting to spook or startle her. Especially not in front of her parents. Which said parents are staring at the two of them with open looks of adoration and aw. This was a little awkward but he could manage.

He cleared his throat, “Here, Marinette! I, uh, brought you some flowers if that's okay.” Scratching his head he awaits her answer.

Hearing Adrien speak Marinette snaps out of her trance, taking the flowers with elegance and gazing at them. “Thank you, Adrien.” They were pink roses. “You didn't have to go through the trouble, I mean I knows it a d-date and all but-”

Adrien was quick to reassure, “Oh, no! It was no trouble, Marinette. In fact I really wanted to.” Taking a step forward he grabbed a rose. “It was my pleasure,” he says Adrien placed the rose gently in her hair.

Taking a step back, he admires her, smiling softly. “It suits you,” he says.

Feeling her face flush she looked over at her parents, putting the bouquet in their hands, and then making a grab for Adrien's she pulled him to the entrance. Not before stopping and saying her goodbyes.

“Bye, Maman! Bye, Papa! I will be back later, love you, bye!” Marinette says in a rush. Pulling Adrien through the door before either her parents could get a word in. And she knew they wanted to take pictures.

–  
Outside the two teens were met with Adrien's bodyguard waiting patiently by the car.

“So Father agreed to let me go but he wanted my bodyguard to sort of trail behind us, I'm sorry, Marinette,” Adrien says sheepishly. 

While it had been a miracle for Gabriel agreed to the date he made Adrien agree to take his bodyguard along as safety precautions. Its not the ideal situation or date Adrien dreamed of, because honestly who wants to bring along their bodyguard on their date? No offense to the Gorilla. But Adrien would take it, he was going to ensure this date was going to go well for Marinette's sake. 

Marinette frantically waved her left arm. “There is no need to apologize, Adrien! I know your father can be.....protective,” she reassures him, slowly. 

Protective was the understatement of the year in regards of Gabriel Agreste. However this date wasn't about him, it was about her and Adrien. She was determined to make sure Adrien and herself had fun. 

Letting go of Marinette's hand Adrien offers his arm he smiles. “Well shall we begin our outing, mademoiselle?” he asks. 

Marinette giggles and curtsy's with her skirt. “Why I would be most delighted!” Taking the offered arm she allowed Adrien to lead her to the car. The Gorilla opens the door for her, offering her a small and comforting smile.

She smiled back saying her thanks and slid in the backseat. While Adrien walked around to the other side of the car to get in his seat. Buckling himself he took a deep breath and looked over at Marinette.

“So for the start I was thinking we could eat dinner first and then we decide what we're feeling up to?” Adrien's eyes widen in realization. “Have you eaten dinner yet? Come to think of it-”

“I haven't yet,” Marinette stops him. She had been pretty nervous all day, but Tikki made sure she ate a couple of small meals. 'You need to eat, Marinette! It's important.' her kwami told her.

Adrien relaxes, “Great! I found this great restaurant not too far away here.”

“It's not fancy is it??” Marinette asks, glancing down at her skirt and blouse. Opting to go with something a little nicer than her usual everyday clothes, but nothing fancy. She'd worry she wasn't dressed for the occasion. And that's the last thing she wanted. 

“It isn't! That's why I picked it, so we wouldn't have to worry about dressing up or anything,” Adrien smiles. “Not that it's bad thing, you look adorable in your outfit,” he blurted out. Flushing, he buried his face in his hands.

Beside him Marinette could feel her own face flush hearing Adrien's compliment. He said she was adorable!! She could melt at the spot. 

“Thank you!” she squeaks, “You look handsome yourself!” Burying her own face in her hands, she'd worked up the courage to tell him. She didn't regret but oh man. Was it her or was it getting stuffy in the car?

Both peak at each other through their fingers, only to turn heads and flush deeper. 

In the drivers seat The Gorilla chuckled as he caught sight of the two teens flush and bury their heads in their hands. 

The Gorilla was ecstatic for Adrien and made a promise to himself to ensure both teens were safe and had a good time. Turning the car on and blinker, he began driving off towards their destination.

Leaving Adrien out the fact he found the restaurant and conveniently left note of it on the dining table for him to find. Adrien had been a frenzy trying to figure out plans for the date, so Gorilla opted to help the boy out. He knows Gabriel wouldn't spear it a thought even though he had agreed to let Adrien go on the date.

The Gorilla grunting as they soon pulled into a designated parking spot. 

So the date begins.

–  
When the car parks Adrien breathes in deeply, alright here was the big moment, don't mess it up. He unbuckled his seat belt opened the car door and made his way to Marinette's side. As she was getting out he offered his arm being taught the gentleman to be. It was also an excuse to be close to Marinette and he wasn't going to lie that Adrien enjoyed the way she clutched his arm. Neither too lose to be uncomfortable or too tight for anxious. She seemed to be relaxed for the time which relieved Adrien greatly.

The pair makes their way to the front Marinette letting go of Adrien's arm quickly she pulled open the door open she smiled at him shyly. 

“After you,” she bows.

Adrien blinks, he wasn't expecting this but seeing Marinette's smile he couldn't help his own grin.

He pretends to do his own curtsy. “Why you thank you!” he chuckles.

Following Adrien inside this time offering her own arm, gleeful when he took it and leading them toward a table seated for two. Taking a seat on opposite sides they flipped through the menu. 

Tapping his fingers nervously against the menu Adrien looked at Marinette if he wanted to ask he needed to ask now before a server arrived. Steadying himself he placed the menu down clearing his throat. “Marinette,” he says, grabbing her attention, “I was wondering if, uh, well, maybe you wanted to share a meal together?” She only blinks at him, but he would venture on. “I think it would also be cute to share?? You know how you see in the movies. Only if you want to! It's totally up to you I just thought I would ask before a server got here,” he finishes, anxiously pulling at his sweater and sinking into his seat as she stared mouth gaping at him.

'Dumb idea, Agreste, dumb idea!!' Adrien thinks to himself. Maybe she wanted her own meal??

Marinette straightened, heart clenching at Adrien's sweetness. He wanted to share a meal with her?! How cute was he!!! Her grip tightened on the menu. She needed to reply now!

“I, I would love to share a meal with you, Adrien! I thought about asking myself but my nerves got the better of me,” she says placing her menu folded on the table.

Adrien perks up. Marinette was thinking the same thing he was? She did want to share a meal with him. His heart thumping and feeling himself giddy.

“Great!” he replies, “We should look through the the menu together!”

Their server arrives a few minutes later, Adrien and Marinette ready with their order. Jotting down the order, the server, “Arthur” his name tag reads, took their menus and walked off. 

Silence takes place as they sat waiting for their order. Adrien twiddling his thumbs and Marinette smoothing the hem of skirt. Each trying to figure out what to say to one another. 

“Play any new games lately??” Marinette asks. Video games was a common interest between both of them, it was a start at least.

Adrien thinks, drumming his fingers on the table. “I actually have! Animal crossing if you ever heard of it?” 

Marinette gasps drawing attention from another table, she replied, “I love that game! I love all the animals, they are all so cute!”

“It is!” Adrien agrees, “Who is your favorite??”

“Honestly I love them all but its a good tie between Ellie and Fauna!! Yours?”

“Goldie, hands down. Too pure and sweet.”

“Did you ever the play the pocket game?”

“I did,” he frowned, “but then it kind of ran its course and I haven't played it in months.”

Solemnly Marinette nods, she knew that feeling well.

Leaning forward on his elbow Adrien grins, he asks, “Pokemon.”

–

“Whitney's Milktank should be outlawed or at least using so many revives at a time, quoting Chloe, ridiculous utterly ridiculous!” Adrien cries, before taking a sip of his cola. 

Marinette snorts almost spilling her own cola hearing Adrien's attempt at mimicking Chloe. “Adrien, you pull of Chloe too well I know she's your childhood friend but that was a little too well.”

His response was to wink and pretend to flip his non-existent long hair, scoffing, “Don't be jealous, Dupain-Cheng.”

She busts out laughing having to set down her drink and cover her mouth to conceal her laughter. If being a dork means he got a laugh out of Marinette, Adrien could play that all night. He adored her laughter, it was genuine and carefree.

Adrien waits patiently for Marinette when she finally caught her breath he stood up and says, “Since we're done eating would you like to head out?”

Marinette flushes, “Yes of course! I'm sorry for the wait.”

Adrien shakes his. “I'm glad you are having fun. You don't need to apologize, not for happiness,” he assures her, squeezing her hand as he takes it.

She smiles.

Arthur approaches the two teens, “No need to worry about paying for your meal, your driver already took care of it,” he says, “have a wonderful evening you two adorable love-birds!” Arthur winks at them causing both to blush and walks away to serve another table.”

“That was awfully nice of the Gorilla to take care of our bill, we'll have to thank him for not only driving us but paying for the meal,” Marinette comments, thoughtfully. Her blush fading as her thoughts turned to Adrien's bodyguard. The man may seem rude but after meeting with him a few times he's really just a big teddy bear. Of course he was there to protect Adrien but he had a gentleness with him.

Adrien scratches the back of his neck.

“Yeah, and maybe I can talk to Father about adding a bonus to his paycheck to compensate the money he spent on us,” he comments. Abashed but endeared by the thoughtfulness of the Gorilla. He'd really have to thank him later on.

–

The door shuts behind them as the cool breeze of the Paris night causes Marinette to shiver. Rubbing her arms to help keep them warm. While she was so wrapped in preparing herself for the date it clearly ran by her to bring a jacket. Its not like she didn't have one to go with it, she just forgot. 

Warmth replaces the chill when Adrien shrugged out of his own jacket and placing it carefully on her shoulders. “I notice you were shivering,” he says, noticing her stare. “I wouldn't want you to get sick the next day.”

Marinette had to stop herself from squealing, Adrien, ADRIEN, gave her his jacket to keep warm. It was like a dream true!

“Thank you,” she says, softly. Not trusting herself to speak at the moment Marinette let Adrien lead her to the car. Burying herself in the soft yet sturdy fabric. Leather. She finds. And it smells just like him. Marinette flushes.

The Gorilla was seated in the car already with the heater going, awaiting for the pair to buckle in. 

Marinette still had the jacket laying on her shoulders as she buckled herself in. She glanced over to find Adrien leaning over talking to the Gorilla in quiet whispers. Marinette's guess was he was thanking him for paying.

Adrien smiles when they settle the plan and sits back, watching Marinette from the corner of his eye, trying to gauge her reaction as the Gorilla drives off. It was a comfortable silence the three of them settle into.  
Dinner had went fantastic, the service was great, the food was tasty and most of all Marinette was enjoying herself, or so he thought to himself.

“Did you enjoy dinner?” he asks, casually. Adrien picks at the invisible fuzz on his pants. As if his father would ever allow for that to ever happen. He snorts. 

Marinette startles hearing Adrien's voice. She had been off in her own little dream world with the comfort of his jacket. She was feeling extremely giddy right now. 

She adjusts a strand of hair, replies, “Yes! Everything was wonderful and delicious! Thank you for taking me there, Adrien.” Marinette looks at the Gorilla. “And thank you for paying for us, that was generous and sweet of you.”

The Gorilla smiles at her via rear view mirror, nodding. It had been his pleasure, and seeing Adrien's happy face, worth everything. 

Turning to Adrien asks, “Speaking of which, now that we have ate, where are we going now?? I mean I recognize the road but I'm frazzled to where we are heading.”

Adrien smirks, “You'll just have to wait and see!”

Marinette narrows her eyes. “Should I worry at all?” she questions.

Adrien dramatically puts a hand over his heart. “You wound me, Marinette, ye have little faith in me!” he cries. He slumps against the door.

Giggling Marinette replies, “Drama King.”

“That's Monsieur Drama King, to you!”

“Oh deary me, I have insulted the Monsieur Drama King. The horror!!”

“Off with her head, Monsieur bodyguard!”

Marinette gasps, “My cute head??”

Adrien pauses, “True, you have too cute of a face, I'll have to think of another punishment,” he says, crossing a leg over the other and thinking.

“My cute face thanks you kindly!” Marinette swoons.

A light chuckle brought their attention that there is another occupant in the car. Instantly both flushing, staring out the car windows. 

Squinting, Marinette peers through, “Wait are we going to the Seine?”

“I though maybe a nice walk by the Seine would be nice, is that-?” Adrien questions.

Marinette nods her head. “Yes, you're fine, I mean its totally fine! A walk sounds perfect,” she breathes. A walk along the Seine with Adrien? Sign Marinette up!

–

Adrien and Marinette were both surprised to discover the Gorilla wouldn't be trailing along behind on their walk. He had waved them off. The Gorilla would be waiting at the car for their return. They both deserved a little privacy and a moment without him or anyone.

Walking side by side Marinette and Adrien made their way quietly, noticing quite a few people on the path. They made sure to stay close to one another.

Marinette was itching to hold Adrien's hand, but she was making her so nervous her palms were getting sweating. She wasn't sure Adrien would want to hold a sweaty hand.

Likewise Adrien is having his own inner battle with taking Marinette's hand, sure he had offered his arm earlier, but hand holding was a different level. So he stuck with keeping his arms to his sides. And if Marinette wanted to hold his hand he wouldn't stop her.

Biting her lip as she watched Adrien Marinette figured she wouldn't be able to, so she clasps her hands together in front of her, swaying her body. 

“Tonight has been fun,” she comments.

“It has been,” Adrien smiles, “I enjoy your company, Marinette.”

Marinette whips her head around, “I, enjoy your company too, Adrien.”

Her heart thumps loudly when his smiles shines even brighter. Alya always did have a habit of calling him sunshine. His smile just proves it. 

Adrien continues to smile as he looks at Marinette as she stares back at him. Her own smile gracing her features. And Adrien could feel the pounding in his chest. He looks away and coughs.

Stepping forward Adrien drops into a bow, extending a hand out, he says, “May I offer the lady a dance on this gorgeous evening??”

Marinette stops confused. She looks around eyebrows furrowed. “Dance?? Adrien I would, I would love to but we don't have any music to dance.”

Adrien laughs, “Just because there's no music doesn't mean you can't dance. As long as you got the beat.” He keeps his hand extended.

Marinette has danced with Adrien before, so she wasn't nervous, however dancing with no music along the Seine brought new nerves.

Hesitatingly Marinette places her hand in Adrien's outstretched hand and she allows him to pull her gently against her. Adjusting his and her position, one hand in one. One hand on the hip, and one hand on his shoulder. She glances up at Adrien staring back down at her.

And then Adrien begins to sway her along. It was easy to keep up with him, but she couldn't look away from him, nor could he. They found themselves wrapped in their own little world along the Seine. 

Adrien gliding her along to a rhythm he knew. Having her in his arms, dancing with her, this was all Adrien needed right now. This moment. It was as if he were on a cloud. They sway in a circle. His eyes never faltering from hers. 

He twirls her once, laughing with her as she gleefully spins around. Pulling her back once more to him. They continue their dance, ignoring on lookers looks at the two strange teenagers dancing by the river. Some whispering how adorable the two look, wondering how long the two have been a couple to be so in sync, so in their own little world. 

Marinette feels like this could be heaven. Here dancing with Adrien, him twirling her in his arms, in his jacket. For a moment she thought of calling Alya and asking if this was a dream. But she didn't want to wake up from. She follows him wherever he flows.

As she grows more comfortable and at ease with the dancing, Marinette decides on a bold face move. Stopping for a short moment, and before Adrien could question her, Marinette puts her arms around his neck, lays her head on his chest and starts slowly swaying back and forth. Hoping he would catch on.

Catching on he did, Adrien wraps his arms around her waist pulling her close to him, and laying his head on hers. Swaying with her rhythm.

–

What seemed like forever only last for so long when Adrien sadly realizes they would need to part and head back to the Gorilla before it gets too late. 

Heaving a sigh Adrien pulled back from the warmth seeping from Marinette, looking at her as she opened her eyes staring at him.

Marinette blinks taking in her surroundings and Adrien, her head cloudy. “W-what?”

Adrien smiles sadly at her, “I apologize for breaking the moment, I didn't want to but I know we should be heading back to my bodyguard soon.” He looks sheepish. “I really don't to though, this is nice.”

“Mm. Super nice.”

“Extremely nice.”

Marinette laughs laying her head back down on Adrien's chest. Enjoying the last few minutes with him before their date had to end. 

“Are you trying to challenge me, Adrien.”

He squeezes her. “Never, Marinette. Never.”

Pulling back Marinette looks at Adrien. “Okay, I think we can go back now.”

Adrien agrees. “Or else we will be here all night.” he pauses. “Not that would be a bad thing. You're excellent for hugging.”

He freezes, feeling heat crawl up his neck.

“Okay, let's head back.”

Giggling as she flushes while Adrien pulls her along, Marinette squeezes Adrien's hand. Following him.

–

Both stand in front of the Marinette's apartment entrance a foot of distance between them, awkwardly they both were unsure to say or do in this moment. Well they did but neither were moving to take action. 

Marinette shuffles her feet. “I had a great time tonight, the food, the dancing. And thank you for letting me borrow your jacket,” she says, shrugging it off her shoulder. She holds it out for him.

Adrien pushes it back towards her, “You keep it. It suits you,” he smiles.

“O-oh. Okay.” Marinette clutches the jacket to her chest. Speechless he is giving up his jacket. She shuts her eyes surging forward kissing him on his cheek.

Now Adrien is the one speechless. He gulps, taking a step forward, and ever so gently brushing her bangs aside and giving her a kiss on her forehead. 

He steps back in a haze. “Thank you for your company tonight,” Adrien says. “I'll see you tomorrow?”

Marinette doesn't trust her self to speak but she manages to furiously nod her. She backed into the door, clumsily grabbing the door knob and opening the door.

“Goodnight, Adrien,” Marinette bids him.

“Goodnight, Marinette,” Adrien replies, a soft smile adorning his face.

Waving him one last goodbye Marinette closes the door.

Inside Marinette falls back against the door jacket still clutched in her hands, slides down, buries her face in Adrien's jacket. Muffling a squeal.

Tikki emerging from her purse, giggling. “Oh, Marinette! I'm so glad tonight went wonderful for you!”

Marinette's muffle reply, “I know, Tikkiiiiiii!!! He was so sweet!! And he gave me his jacket, his jacket!!!” she squeals even louder into the jacket.

Laughing Tikki pats Marinette heads. “You know Marinette,” says Tikki, cheekily, “Adrien gave you his jacket, wouldn't that technically make this a boyfriend jacket.”

Marinette.exe has stopped working.

Tikki giggles.  
–

The door finally closes and Adrien sighs dreamily. He couldn't have wished for a better date than this. Marinette was too adorable, too funny, too witty for words. He was absolutely smitten for this girl. 

Plagg peeks out from Adrien's hair, smirking, “You know, kid. Doesn't giving her your jacket technically make it a boyfriend jacket?”

Pause. Contemplation. 

Adrien.exe has stopped working. 

(End)

**Author's Note:**

> /cries I did it, I finally finished it.
> 
> This was a bit longer than I had intended but that's okay! I had lots of fun writing it and I hope to those who read it enjoyed it. Just some adrienette fluff.
> 
> Also I like to think they could be poking and teasing each other one minute, and then they become flustered by each other the next. Because they are two dorks who adore one another.
> 
> Of course Tikki and Plagg gotta tease them.
> 
> And Gabriel doesn't get credit for not sending out an akuma. Author just wanted them to have a cute date. I:


End file.
